1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus and method, and a program, and, more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus and method, and a program, which can record and reproduce sounds with higher fidelity to original sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a sound recording apparatus which records environmental sounds input from a microphone. The waveform of an input audio signal to the sound recording apparatus may be deformed when it reaches the dynamic range of the circuit. There is a waveform interpolation scheme of interpolating the waveform of the deformed part (hereinafter referred to as “clipped part”).
Japanese Patent No. 373156 (Patent Document 1), JP-A-60-202576 (Patent Document 2), and JP-A-53-30257 (Patent Document 3) disclose waveform interpolation schemes which cut out a clipped part when detected, and replaces the cut clipped part with a waveform newly created through computation.